Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device that generates a composite image, an image processing method, and a storage medium.
Related Art
Conventionally, actions of an object captured in a moving image are photographed by an image capture device such as a digital camera and used for subsequent checking. For example, for sports such as golf, a swing action is recorded as a moving image and the data of the swing is used for subsequent checking.
The technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H11-98450 has been known as technology for such checking swing form. The technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. H11-98450 is technology for combining a sequence of swing actions of a golf club head into a single static image to display.